1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device and a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and a plurality of vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires is arranged between the two glass substrates, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal display panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD.
Referring to FIG. 1, a commonly known liquid crystal display device comprises: a backlight module 100, a liquid crystal display panel 300 arranged above the backlight module 100, and a front bezel 500 arranged on the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight module 100 comprises: a backplane 102, a backlight source 104 arranged inside the backplane 102, a light guide plate 106 arranged inside the backplane 102, and a mold frame 108 mounted to the backplane 102. The liquid crystal display panel 300 is positioned on the mold frame 108. The liquid crystal display panel 300 comprises a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate 302, a CF (Color Filter) substrate 304 attached to the TFT substrate 302, and liquid crystal (not shown) interposed between the TFT substrate 302 and the CF substrate 304. The front bezel 500 functions to fix the liquid crystal display panel 300 on the backlight module 100. A cushioning tape 530 is attached to the surface of the liquid crystal display panel 300 that opposes the front bezel 500. The cushioning tape 530 often has a thickness that is greater than the gap between the surface of the front bezel 500 that corresponds to the liquid crystal display panel 300 and the surface of the liquid crystal display panel 300 that faces the front bezel 500 so as to, on the one hand, prevent the front bezel 500 from compressing the liquid crystal display panel 300 to cause abnormalities of the TFT substrate 302 and the CF substrate 304 that lead to abnormal rotation of the liquid crystal and also to, on the other hand, fix and thus prevent the liquid crystal display panel 300 from separating from the front bezel 500.
The CF substrate 304 comprises a glass substrate 305 and a polarizer plate 306 that is attached to the surface of the glass substrate 305 that is distant from the TFT substrate 302. The horizontal distance D between an end of the front bezel 500 and an end of the polarizer plate 306 is generally around 0.7-2 mm, while the distance W between the end of the front bezel 500 and an edge of a display zone is generally around 3-4 mm. If the distance D is excessively small, the liquid crystal display panel 300 cannot be effectively positioned and shifting of the attaching position of the cushioning tape 530 may easily result.
Referring to FIG. 2, to make bezel slimming of the liquid crystal display device, the distance W is of a value of around 1 mm, and meanwhile, the distance D must be reduced too to be as small as 0.2 mm. Under this condition, it is no longer able to attach the cushioning tape 530, and as a consequence, it is not able to prevent the liquid crystal display panel 300 from separating from the front bezel 500.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, to prevent the liquid crystal display panel 300 from separating from the front bezel 500, technical persons proposed to arrange cushioning tapes 530 in an interval zone between the TFT substrate 302 and the CF substrate 304. Each cushioning tape 530 comprises a cushion body 535 and an adhesive body 538 mounted to the cushion body 535. The adhesive body 538 is provided on the entirety of the cushion body 535. COF (Chip On Film) flip chip films 700 are mounted to the interval zone and the cushioning tapes 530 are attached on the flip chip films 700. This makes it necessary to peel off the cushioning tapes 530, when re-working of the flip chip films 700 is necessary. However, the cushioning tapes 530 are generally of stronger adhesion to prevent detachment of the cushioning tapes due to insufficiency of adhesion that might result in separation of the liquid crystal display panel 300 from the front bezel 500. This makes peeling off the cushioning tapes 530 may also cause the flip chip films 700 to be simultaneously peeled off, resulting in bright line defects occurring in a liquid crystal display device.